


Christmas Lights

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Harry and Draco are in the city.





	

But how do they do it? It has to be magic!" Draco was staring up from the busy London street, spinning around to get a better look at them.  
Harry laughed. "It's called electricity, dofus. Muggles have been using it for years." Above them Christmas lights flashed in an array of colours.  
"Bu-bu-but...why don't we have it." Draco looked at Harry like a lost puppy. Harry sympathised with him to an extent. If he'd been told all his life that muggles were stupid, and then found out that they had something that wizards didn't, he wouldn't know if he'd be able to cope for awhile.  
"Magic interferes with it, it's what Hermione kept telling me when I was trying to work out how Rita Skeeter knew so much."  
"But can we have them at home?"  
"Only if we don't do magic at home, which would be highly inconvenient in _intimate_ situations, don't ya think?" Draco blushed.  
Despite not having lights at home, Draco always insisted that they go into the city to see them.


End file.
